Blood
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: En una noche oscura, en medio del desierto, se comete un asesinato por amor...SethxJounooneshort Éste es el 1 fic de YuGiOh que hago. Espero les guste


Bien, éste es mi primer fanfic de YuGiOh y mi primer gore, así que espero que les agrade.

**SERIE:** YuGiOh

**PAIRING:** SethxJoey (TwT no se me el otro nombre con el que se conoce a Joey!)

**WARING:** Gore, Tragedy, Romance, Angust

**DECLAIMER:** La serie de YuGiOh no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, sin embargo ésta historia si es mía

**Blood...**

La oscuridad de la noche resguardaba los males y masacres que se estaba llevando a cabo. La luna había desaparecido por completo, las estrellas ocultas sin querer presenciar la escena de dolor entre dos amantes que no podían permanecer juntos

Las arenas del desierto se movían al compás del viento helado que comenzaba a soplar, formando tormentas y remolinos de arena en medio de su inmensidad.

En medio de las arenas negras, el reinado del gran faraón Atemu, es donde se lleva a cabo aquella triste y melancólica escena; o mejor dicho, en el mismo palacio de éste, en un oscuro callejón localizado cercano a la entrada del pueblo.

Aquella mirada cobalto se encontraba llena de dolor…más bien, había quedado completamente despejada de sentimiento alguno….Rocío lleno de sufrimiento brotaba de sus hinchados ojos; su mirada fija en el cuerpo tendido frente a él; su corazón vacío y rebosante de culpabilidad…

Sus cabellos avellana se pegaban a sus mejillas, su rostro, su frente, sus ojos, impidiéndole la visibilidad a su víctima…La lluvia surcaba por todo su ser, su ropa pegada a su esbelta figura…Sus lágrimas confundiéndose con el llanto del cielo negro

Sus ropas de luto cubiertas del líquido carmesí vital para cualquier ser vivo; sus manos empañadas de ésta…su espada en una de ella y en la otra, la cabeza de la persona amada, decapitada…

Lloraba pidiendo perdón, arrepentido de la barbaridad que había realizado. Los bellos ojos mieles de su amado se encontraban suavemente cerrados y de sus rojos labios corría un hilillo de sangre…Sus lacios cabellos dorados se encontraban revueltos, cubriendo a mayor parte su rostro, su fría y pálida piel…

Perdóname!-gritó a todo pulmón cayendo al piso de rodillas, soltando la espada que anteriormente sostenía y abrazando con ambas manos, de manera protectora, la cabeza de la única persona que él pudo amar y que, milagrosamente, correspondía a sus sentimientos, derritiendo la barrera que había tardado años en forjar para alejarse de los demás. Y por causa del temor que le causaba pensar que su cachorro cayera en manos de alguien más, lo llevó a la estúpida conclusión de acabar con su vida

Perdóname Joey…repararé esto en unos minutos, así podremos estar juntos…Sólo tu y yo…-susurró en manera de despedida, sellando aquella promesa a la par que depositaba un dulce y suave beso en los labios inertes de su cachorro

Tomó de nuevo su arma, colocándola a la altura de su pecho, exactamente en su corazón; alejando el cuerpo y la cabeza de su amado del lugar donde iba a cometer su ejecución-No quiero que la sangre de un hereje y acecino como yo toque su santo cuerpo. Se que Ra me castigará después de matar a tan bello ser, pero espero que me de la oportunidad de estar a tu lado…-al finalizar tales palabras, la enterró, atravesando su propio corazón y tosiendo algunas gotas de sangre. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que aquel sería el final de su existencia, sacó su espada bañada de su sangre y la de su rubio y se cortó la muñeca libre; para luego, al igual que a su amor, decapitarse

El silencio que momentos antes reinaban en el reino, fue irrumpido por las voces de personas llamando al jefe de la guardia del faraón y a la mano derecha de Atemu

HERMANOOOO! Dónde estás?-la voz del pequeño hermano del famoso sacerdote resonaba en los pasillos del palacio, al igual que la hermanita del rubio

JOEY! SETH! En dónde se encuentran?-la voz de del mismo faraón, mezclada con la de sus sacerdotes Trize y Bakura se escuchaba por los callejones cercanos al castillo, siendo acompañados por aún mas personas

Su majestad, vamos a buscarlos al pueblo, ellos no se encuentran aquí-Un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda se acercó a su señor, tomando la mano de la hermana de Joey

Está bien, Do…glas…-giró su mirada al único pasillo en el que no habían buscado, el cual estaba inundado de penumbras; encontrando los cadáveres de las personas a las que estaban buscando con tanta desesperación. Se acercó, siendo seguido por Trize, Basura, Douglas y Taranee, impidiéndoles el paso a las demás personas; mirado horrorizados aquella escena: El rostro del rubio mostrando una expresión llena de tranquilidad y paz mientras que la del castaño mostraba una suave sonrisa; ambas cabezas una junto a la otra

Gritos y llantos de espanto y dolor se escucharon en todo el reinado ante la vista ten cruel que frente a ellos se presentaba y el cuchillo chorreando de sangre en medio de las dos víctimas

Funeral lleno de lágrimas, dudas y confusión…queriendo descubrir al culpable de dicha acción y la razón de tan cruel asesinato…

Fin…

ACLARACIONES:

Los nombres de Traize, Douglas y Taranee son los que uso para los antepasados de Tristán, Doug y Tea

Bien, aquí culmina este fic, ojalá y les haya gustado y espero que dejen sus reviews y comentarios, haciéndome saber si les gustó o no

Nos vemos para la próxima!

SAYONARA!


End file.
